What'd I Do Now?
by xFireWorx
Summary: AU. SasuNaru. Sasuke had been acting a little strange this past week...


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto®.

* * *

What'd I do now?

* * *

Naruto had noticed that this past week Sasuke had been acting a little off...

**First, he had walked into a tree...**

"Oh I thought that quote was from Hamlet... Shit!" Naruto cried sullenly at the realization that he had lost even more points on the evil exam than he had previously thought. He began to pout.

Naruto and Sasuke walked through the park at a slow pace. The two were talking about the english test their crazy teacher, Mr. Hatake, had given them on the way to their respective homes.

Sasuke turned his head in his familiar condescending way to address Naruto, "No, you moron it was-"

_**BAM!**_

Sasuke had walked right into a tree, not a branch, but the whole damn tree.

"SHIT DUDE! You alright?" Naruto bent down on resting his arms on his knees his head cocked to the side slightly in curiosity of his best friend's predicament. His eyes shone with concern, and suppressed mirth as he extended his hand to help up the fallen Sasuke.

"Hn. I'm fine... you loser." Sasuke said glaring at him while getting up, not taking the blonde's outstretched hand of course. The two continued to walk down the sidewalk home bound, and Naruto wouldn't even dare to bring up a word ever again about the little "incident" that had just occurred.

"Sasuke, the hell…?" Sasuke just walked ahead ignoring the blonde. Naruto sighed trailing behind him throwing up his arms in exasperation.

**Then, Sasuke had received a grade _under_ a ninety-five...**

Sasuke stared down at his paper incredulously. He had received a ninety-four on that english test! Impossible! Naruto did not distract him that much... did he? Well, perhaps…

Naruto glanced over at his friends shoulder, then he gaped. The class clown was too well aware of Sasuke's "unbelievable genius" (as some people called it) and Naruto personally had thought it was impossible for Sasuke to receive a grade below a ninety-five--especially on an english exam...

The last time Sasuke had received below a ninety-five was when the teacher gave Sasuke a take-home copy of the test (Sasuke was observing his family's business that day and could not attend school) accidentally in Portuguese, and the bastard still got a ninety-three!

Naruto knew that this could indicate some sort of problem for Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke, is uh everything ok?" Naruto asked cautiously afraid that he would receive another verbal thrashing or maybe a cuff to the head.

"Hn. I'm fine... I probably still scored higher than you by at least twenty percent... loser", Naruto had expected Sasuke to do his usual 'victory-smirk', but the brunette turned his head away from Naruto so that his expression was completely unreadable.

"HEY! I'll have you know that I got a seventy-six, you bitch!" Naruto shouted, but Sasuke paid no attention as usual. The teacher, Mr. Hatake, seemed to notice the profanity being hurled in his class, but he just smiled (admittedly, somewhat sadistically) and continued going over the correct answers for the test accompanied with the classes' groaning.

**And lastly, Sasuke's nose started bleeding spontaneously...**

Naruto and Sasuke were at the same park again, except this time Naruto thought it would be a good idea to go swimming. So the two boys had worn suits instead of pants to the park. Sasuke was just staring out at the park's lake until Naruto urged the genius to jump in with him. Naruto, getting himself ready for the swim, ripped off his shirt.

Naruto huffed a bit at Sasuke's normal lack of reaction and turned away and began walking towards the lake more preparing to create the "mother of all cannon-balls". Just about to spring in Naruto hesitated at the last minute (almost falling in) and turned to to the source of the strange sounds: a slightly muffled almost choking noise.

Sasuke had his hands clamped over his nose and was sitting down and glaring at Naruto as if he was the cause of all of his problems. "Yo, Sasuke! You good? Did someone finally nail you in the face?" Naruto chuckled at his own joke as Sasuke shook his head 'no' and continued to heatedly glare at Naruto. Eventually, Sasuke's bleeding outburst came to a halt. Said boy then made his way (with a slight huff) past Naruto in the direction of the lake presumably to clean off his hands.

Naruto followed him like a faithful puppy back down to the lake. Sasuke had his back to him as he got back up from kneeling on the bank of the lake. He then got up and turned swiftly, his eyes widened in shock when he saw Naruto right in front of him with a confused look on his face.

Naruto made a small frown and place his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "Sasuke, what did I do, _now_? Your giving me these glares that almost say as if everything's my fault… I don't' know if I missed something, but I'm your friend and so I worry about you so uh...", Naruto's voice trailed off a bit as he scratched the back of his head in slight embarrassment of his surprisingly sincere words.

But that was nothing in comparison to the hue of red he turned when Sasuke leaned over wordlessly and kissed him.

**Naruto loved Sasuke even if he was a little strange...**


End file.
